


i'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

by NeoVenus22



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man only ever has one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 'Out of Gas', _Serenity_

Mal stares at his beautiful and bruised girl, guilt twisting at his gut. Those are battle scars that she shouldn't bear. Ones he all but cut into her. He dragged her between Alliance and Reavers, and they both tore away until there was next to nothing left. A part of him died when she came back broken, knowing that he dragged her into a war that weren't hers to fight.

He loves (most of) his crew like the family he'd long left behind on Shadow, but they all came of their own volition. They aren't bought and paid for, and they don't have to go where he sends 'em. She ain't like them, can't be placated by promises of fresh fruit and firm ground. She can only be cared for by able hands that aren't his own. He's not even good enough to save her when she hurts. All he can offer is to stay by her side. When they all leave — and they will, one by one — Mal will be all that's left behind. He won't ever leave. And he's glad to know she won't ever leave him.

Mal reaches up and pats his beautiful girl, his broken _Serenity_.

_Ship like this, be with you till the day you die._


End file.
